CD28 is present on the surface of T cells and plays an important role in their activation. Signal transduction occurs through CD28 after it is activated (triggered) by binding to its ligand. CD28 activation is dependent on phosphorylation of its cytoplasmic domain. CD28 does not have intrinsic phosphorylation activity but instead is dependent on an extrinsic kinase, e.g. p56lck.